


【让你琛王】巧克力当晚餐

by iWorld



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWorld/pseuds/iWorld
Summary: 为前作《西红柿炒蛋》的续写
Relationships: 让你琛王
Kudos: 6





	【让你琛王】巧克力当晚餐

（一）至（八）见《西红柿炒蛋》

………………………………………………………………………………………

（九）下班

这样酣畅的愉悦成为小两口的日常。偶尔招让在电梯间遇见老吴，总要应付一下他的问候"腰挺好嘛"、“耐力这么强啊”。不知不觉楼下已经超越楼上，成了夜晚伴奏的主力军。招让心想，小嗔精力旺盛，自己也不能输，一定要让他依偎在怀里求饶才好。

傍晚的阳光格外柔和。姚嗔正在厨房准备做西餐。这些日子的床上运动，不但没有让他萎靡，反而神采奕奕起来。他的脸颊不时晕起红霞，透亮可人。

材料基本齐了，还差些碎巧克力做点缀，这是姚大厨的别具匠心。他打开前一天招让送他的牛奶巧克力，含了一块儿在嘴里。“哇，好甜。”姚嗔一边品味，一边点头称赞。

正巧招让回到家中，看到系着围裙的小嗔，心里淌过暖流。他从背后搂着姚嗔，温柔地问道：“今晚吃什么呀？”姚嗔侧头狡黠地答道：“是秘密，你猜。”

（十）巧克力一样甜  
“吃你。”招让想逗一逗姚嗔，耍滑头的姚嗔就像可爱的猫咪，挠的他心痒痒。

招让舔舐姚嗔的唇。等等…怎么这样甜？姚嗔的嘴微微张开，招让的舌头顺着甜蜜的汁液向深处探寻甜蜜的秘密。柔软的舌头，温润的汁液，甜蜜醇厚的香气…包裹着招让的舌头，就像融化掉的巧克力。他贪婪地吮着巧克力的甜美，霸道地占领姚嗔唇齿间美好的每一寸。

姚嗔闭上双眼，感受着狂野而甜蜜的爱意，脸颊通红，呼吸紧促了起来。他好想哼出来，又不愿意服输。可这热情的吻，再坚的冰也能融化掉。姚嗔那一刻只希望这吻来的更持久更热烈了。

“啊～”  
姚嗔喘了出来。

（十一）正餐  
招让把姚嗔的身子转了过来。让的眼神变得更加深邃，他一步一步迫近姚嗔。

姚嗔问道：“不吃饭吗？”一步一步后退，很快就被压在了厨房的尽头，因为厨房实在有些小。

“吃你啊，小嗔。”

招让把姚嗔一把抱到了厨房的台子上。原本矮招让一头的小嗔，现在甚至比招让高一些了。

“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

招让怜惜地亲吻着姚嗔，吮吸甜蜜的爱唇，并爱抚着小嗔的嗔儿。嗔儿强壮地立了起来，积压了一天的情欲即将喷之欲出了。

“啊…啊…”小嗔的叫声似是哭，似是欢鸣。

“小嗔…小嗔…”招让在姚嗔的耳畔温柔地呼唤他的名字。“小嗔…” 爱人的名字，是世间最美妙的名字。爱人的呼唤，是世间最动听的句子。

“小嗔…我进去好吗…你会舒服的…”  
“让…来吃掉我…吃干我…不要停…”

……………………………………………………………………………………  
提问作者：姚嗔那晚用巧克力做了哪道西餐？  
答：别问我，问姚嗔大厨和招让美食家！


End file.
